Bioshock infinate: a long day
by Lastcog
Summary: Booker and Elizabeth need to find a place to rest for the night. Rated m for smut. Takes place in a universe where Elizabeth is comstock's daughter.


After a day of being shot at chased by a giant bird monster and jumping through tears Booker and Elizabeth were exhausted and needed to find a place to rest for the night. The two walked the streets of a small shanty town looking for an abandoned house or someone who would take them in. Booker had probably knocked on at least 20 doors and had been turned away each time even haters of Comstock did not want the false shepherd in their house.

"I guess we're sleeping in the streets tonight" Booker said clearly annoyed.

"I don't think so" Elisabeth said pointing to a general store across from the houses .

"I don't think their open and even If they were their is no way they would let us in ".

"Booker read the sign"

"Closed by the order of the profit"

"Alright Elizabeth do your thing"

"I'm on it" Elizabeth pulled a pin out of her hair worked it in the lock for a bit and and soon the door creaked open. They went in and found a small room with a twin bed in the back of the store where the shop owner slept. Elizabeth laid down on the bed and booker put down a couple of burlap sacks on the floor and laid back on them.

" what are you doing ?" Asked Elizabeth

"Going to bed" replied Booker

"You don't have to sleep on the floor this bed isn't that small we both can fit"

Booker thought about it for a bit his contract had been quite clear about this matter but decided f& k it I could die tomorrow so I might as well live tonight he got up from his makeshift bed and climbed in with Elizabeth.

"My whole body hurts" Elizabeth complained "especially my feet"

" I can help you with that" booker said sitting up " put your feet on my lap".

"You don't have to do that booker I'm alright"

"It's ok in insist" with that Elizabeth sat up and placed her small booted feet onto bookers lap. Booker unlaced her boots and pulled them off along with her socks and began to rub them her feet slowly but firmly.

" o my god that feels amazing" Elizabeth thought, she had never been touched by another human being let alone a man. She started to get that feeling that she only usually gets when she's reading a love scene from novel , a feeling of pure euphoria and wetness. As she sat back and Took in the pleasure Booker was giving her she stared to feel something stirring where her feet were resting at first she thought that booker just had something in his pocket but soon knew what it was. "Booker do you have an erection?"

Booker had a moment of shock and as he thought of what to say but got another shock when he started feeling sensations in his member as Elizabeth started rubbing it through his pants with her feet. His mind was racing he had not felt anything that great in years if the men who hired him knew about this they would have him gunned down in Central Park as soon as he got home.

" you don't have to do this" booker managed to spit in between his groans of pleasure.

" i want to" Elizabeth said in a calming voice " you've done so much for me and you were the first person to ever touch me its the least I can do"

Booker decided to stop arguing with a good thing and just took it in. Elizabeth unbuttoned the fly of bookers pants and worked out his stiff throbbing member and began to gently stroke it with her soft hands Booker started to groan even more so she knew that she was on the right track. She began to lick the tip tasting his sweet pre cum, this action sent such a shockwave through Booker's body that he began to fidget violently. She then took him into her mouth swirling her tongue around his shaft and bobbing her head in attempt to get as much of him in her mouth as possible. Booker couldn't take it anymore he pulled her head away and blew the biggest load of his life onto Elizabeth's face.

She licked a bit off her lips and booker cleaned the rest of it off with a hanker chief from his pocket.

"that was fun are you ready for bed now?" Elizabeth asked

"Not just yet now it's your turn" he had Elizabeth lay down and he began to pull off various pieces of her complex dress until she was completely exposed.

Elizabeth looked at him in the eye and smiled "never been touched by another man" she said seductively. Booker grabbed hold of her breasts and she grunted surprised by his force. He began to lick around her nipples and placed a few fingers near her entrance lightly massaging it. She felt overwhelmed with pleasure and strange new feelings she did not know existed until now.

"Booker I want you"

Booker undressed the rest of the way and positioned himself on top of her.

"you know this is going to hurt the first time right?"

"Yes but I'm ready"

She grabbed him and guided him to her entrance, booker entered with one fast stroke causing her to yelp in pain. Soon the pain was gone he continued to pump into her bringing them both to a world where there was no Comstock or war just them. Booker pulled out and spilled his seed onto her stomach. Elizabeth soon followed with a waterfall of juices spilling out of her. They embraced and fell asleep with little to no thought of what the next day would bring.


End file.
